Deangelo Vickers
'Deangelo Jeremitrius Vickers '''is a character in the NBC sitcom ''The Office. He is played by Will Ferrell. Deangelo was Michael Scott's replacement as branch manager at Dunder Mifflin. He is shown to be a largely incompetent manager, a terrible salesman, and poor host at the Dundies Award Ceremony. Following a basketball accident, Deangelo is hospitalized, resulting in Jo Bennett giving his position to Andy Bernard. Biography Deangelo has an affinity for the American Southwest, despite being from Maine. Like Toby Flenderson, Deangelo's parents divorced when he was a child, and he was forced to pick between one of them. Deangelo has four children, including a son that he resents for unknown reasons. Deangelo was once morbidly obese, until he made a pact to get himself into shape and eventually lost 200 pounds. Throughout "Goodbye, Michael", Deangelo starts to show signs of a nervous breakdown due to his desire to start eating junk food again. He later starts breaking down in front of the entire staff, during a farewell party for Michael, by sticking his hands into Michael's goodbye cake, and angrily yelling at it. Season 7 Deangelo appeared in a story arc that lasted four episodes. His first appearance was in "Training Day", where he was introduced to everyone. Deangelo was hired to be the Regional Manager of the Dunder Mifflin Scranton Branch to replace long-time manager Michael Scott. In "Michael's Last Dundies", Deangelo and Michael hosted the Dundies at Louie Volpes, and Deangelo later sang Michael's Goodbye Song with the rest of the branch. Deangelo became the Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin Scranton in "Goodbye, Michael" when Michael departed Scranton and Dunder Mifflin for good. At Michael's going away party, Deangelo attacks the cake and the office realizes that he is going to be hard to work with. Deangelo is officially Regional Manager in "The Inner Circle". He considers himself to be a professional juggler, even though he juggles invisible juggling balls; he juggles to the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. The entire office believe Deangelo to be extremely childish and incapable to be manager. The only employees that are impressed with his "juggling skills" are Kevin Malone and Creed Bratton. As Regional Manager, he sets up an Inner Circle of his favorite employees which includes Kevin Malone, Darryl Philbin, Gabe Lewis, Jim Halpert (temporary) and Andy Bernard (temporary). After playing Nerf basketball with the Inner Circle, Jim challenged Deangelo to a free-throw line dunk in which Deangelo accepts. However, after dunking, the hoop collapses on him, and he is sent to the hospital. He later reappeared in the office dressed in a hospital smock while speaking gibberish, where it is heavily implied he suffered brain damage. He was sent back to the hospital and is never seen again. Following his accident, Sabre CEO Jo Bennett is forced to give his position to Andy. In "Lotto", Deangelo was mentioned by Darryl saying that he's dead, but Andy corrects him saying he's technically alive, and is only brain dead. Category:Male Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:The Office characters Category:Human